The Knight and His Swan Princess
by SweetSoul3155
Summary: "Fakir! What's going on!" "Ahiru!" "That was once three forms in one, shall return to conquer evil again, Through trial of time, and test of self, may she remain in one." Writter's Block At the Moment
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own this, but alas, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Holding her close in the lake of despair, Fakir gazed at her, willing her to turn into a duck for all of them to get a happy ending, through her sacrifice. He promised her, he would stay at her side, and that he would forever. Looking at this girl with the deepest blue eyes ever, she nodded, and continues dancing with him, he gave her his strength, giving back her will, and love for everyone else. The last piece of heart released from her neck. Amazed, she takes it into her hands and stares at it, proud and sad, grateful but reluctant. She gazed to Fakir, as he smiled at her, whispering, "Let's return tour true selves, Ahiru,"

She gave hope to the people-turned-ravens, though she was no longer a girl-but a duck. Hope she gave to Mytho, so he can rescue Rue. The monster Raven was defeated, the story machine was torn apart and Fakir vowed to write the towns story. Mytho asked Rue to be his princess, and the girl who was once human, looked upon this site with happiness, but longing. This story was over.

All has ended, but a new one was to start soon, one of the Knight and His Swan Princess.

**(All written in this paragraph is in third person for the prolog. I'm going to work on figuring out a nice plot, I wish for any ideas that can come from the song,**

**All Around Me by Flyleaf)**

**(I also made lyric for Flyleaf's song All Around Me reversed and it's at this site. http : / quizzilla . teennick .com/stories/16801504/flyleaf-all-around-me-lyrics-reversed enjoy! [just take out the spaces!] )**


	2. Chapter One: Tragic Happiness

**Summary: "Fakir! What's going on?" "Ahiru!" "That was once three forms in one, shall return to conquer evil again, through trials of time, and test of self, may she remain in one."**

**Disclaimer: **...You know what I'm going to say, so, I'm going to force Drosselmeyer to say it!

**Drosselmeyer:** SweetSoul3155 does not own Princess Tutu, only the plot. Can I PLEASE BE APART OF THIS STORY! I don't even CARE if it's not a tragety! PLEASE!

**Author: **...Maybe, I'll think about it, ***Light Bulb*** OH! Hehehe, plot idea, STAY TUNED!

* * *

It has been a three months since the story of The Prince and the Raven came to its conclusion. The animal went back to normal, the humans lost all memories having to do with the story, and Mytho and Rue left to their kingdom. Ahiru stayed with Fakir in Charon's house, so he visited often. Charon, though completely confused at his son's infatuation with this duck, allowed him to keep it. It was on this particular day that Fakir was going crazy, wanting so badly to write a happy ending for Ahiru, the one who deserves it the most.

~ Fakir's Prov. ~

Staring intently at the paper, you bring your quill on it but couldn't go any further. An ink spot grew on the page as you struggled inside yourself. _'Ahiru, I'd written her story before, so why couldn't I now?'_ you thought, _'The promise,'_ your mind reminded you. _'Let's go back to being our true selves,'_ Scoffing, you now felt helpless to break your promise to her.

Gazing to your left, you see Ahiru lying in a basket full of blankets. Soft, small, and beautiful, she slept in her dream world. You felt the sadness in you grow, missing the annoyingly persistent voice of the girl the duck once was, _'Ahiru,'_ you clench your fist tighter around your quill.

Ahiru stirred and opened her eyes, revealing surprisingly deep blue crystals as a soft, "Qua?" was directed to you. Forcing a smile, you whisper, "Go back to sleep," Obediently, she did so, returning to her inner subconscious. You take the quill off the ruined paper and scowl. You exit your room and head out the door. You needed to leave now.

~ Ahiru's Prov. ~

You open your eyes as soon as Fakir left the room and gaze sorrowfully at him. _'Oh Fakir, if only you could understand,'_ you fly down from your nest, folding your wings in as you touch the floor. You waddle down the stairs and through the pet door put in the house. You continue going until you get to the nearby lake and enter it. Staring at your reflection, you can't help but see the two parts of you. The human and Tutu stare in sadness at you as a tear fell down your bill, choking a bit, you begin crying.

The tears were endless, the emotional baggage weighing you down. You floated in the lake alone, and you felt the absolute tiredness of it all. Staring at your other selves, you whack your wing across the surface, destroying the image. You will yourself to stop crying and get off the lake. Fakir had to be worried about you,

_'Fakir,'_ Thinking of him with you forever eased the pain a bit, It made you happy someone would stay with you, but at the same time it tortured you to what you were putting him through as he took care of you day by day.

~ Fakir's Prov. ~

As you take off towards Drosselmeyer's old writing place, something that hadn't happened in a while began. Time stood still as a person in a white cloak approached you. Crystalline eyes stared from under the hood as words floated across the silence. **_"That was once three forms in one, shall return to conquer evil again, through trials of time, and test of self, may she remain in one."_** A shudder went down your spine as the mysterious person lifted up a hand, that which held a pendent similar to Tutu's old one. It was an exquisite red curled in golden vines, shining brilliantly. The person sets it in your hand as one last sentence left their lips. **_"You are no longer worthless,"_** Time started again and you sank to the floor.

Another story has started.


	3. Chapter Two: Alive

**Disclaimer:**

**Author:** Ugh, I don't WANNA SAY IT! ***idea*** Oh Fakir!

**Fakir:** What?

**Author:** Say the disclaimer please!

**Fakir: *Glares***

**Author:** Say it or I'll turn this story into a tragedy! ^^ And you won't get to see Ahiru-chan in the flesh! Right, that is what you want? Correct?

**Fakir: *Blushes and looks away, folding arms*** SweetSoul3155 Doesn't Own Princess Tutu. There, you happy yet?

**Author:** Yup, oh and, here is a picture of Ahiru-chan all nice and human for you! ***Shoves into his hands and runs away laughing***

**Fakir:** …

**Ahiru:** Hey, what you got there?

**Fakir:** Nu-nothing! Absolutely nothing! ***Runs away***

**Ahiru:** Bu-but FAKIR!** *Chases after him***

* * *

~ Fakir's Prov. ~

'_I have to __find __her!' _You tore down the streets; looking every which way you could to find Ahiru. The new pendent was grasped in your hand glowed brightly as you think, _'What does it mean? **"That was which three forms in one, **_**_shall return to conquer evil again_**_**,"** It has to be Ahiru, so it means she is going to go back to human if I give this to her? __Okay, then this other sentence scares me, **"Through Trials of time, and Test of self,**_**_may she remain in one._**_**"** I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this!'_

Finally reaching your house, you slam the door open and ask Charon, "Have you seen Ahiru?" Bewildered, he shakes his head no and states, "She went out a few minutes ago, you can try and find her if…you…like…" You ran off before Charon finished his sentence and he sighed.

You knew where she was, The Lake of Despair, she always swims there.

* * *

~ Ahiru's Prov. ~

You look at yourself and wonder, 'It's amazing what a three months can do to a duck,' Your feathers have mostly have turned to white except for the tip of your wings. You had matured; you know that well now and were quite excited you weren't a flat-chested duckling, but mainly a swan.

Looking around, you can't help but feel a tug coming from your heart to the lake. Your eyes furrow, but you think, 'My hearts never lead me wrong.' And begin to waddle to the lake. As you get to it, you can't understand the deep NEED to swim in it.

Warily, you enter the lake and notice a fog rolling in. Your eyes widen as you look down into the water and see a person in a white cloak smile and say, _**"To you who have suffered in silence, I grant you the gift of being a girl and Tutu once more, but head my warning. For you, this is the road you must take to get what you desire, but this road contains many dark twist and turns. Traps and test will be set for you. Do you except this change of destiny? Or do you remain as you are?" Shocked thoroughly, you gain your courage and say/quack, "Qua-Quack Quack Quack. (****I WILL take this road.**)" Nodding, the figure in the water condones, __**"So it is said, so it shall BE!"**_

A sudden rustle through the bushes nearby, someone rushes out and screams, "AHIRU!" You turn your body to Fakir as a forceful wind snatches the shining pendent from his hand and is thrown over your head. You close your eyes as the metamorphosis takes place and a golden light shines from you. You feel you feathers leave, hands, legs, and hair growing in place. Your hair grew to you knees and darkened a shade, twirling in waves around you. You are set in front of Fakir as you feet touch the ground since a long time.

As your eyes open, you notice some weight in your front and long, orange hair free from its braid covering your body. Fakir stares at you in shock as his face turns red and he unbuttons the plain white shirt he is wearing and hands it too you looking away. Smiling you put it on quickly and hug him, standing on your toes. "Fakir…" your own voice wondered you as it turned soft over the time you were a duck. He wraps his arms around you as he whispers, "Ahiru…" You nuzzle into his hair and he tightens his grip on you. Breathing in deeply, you murmur, "Fakir, Thank you, for caring."

You had a second chance. And things were going to go right.


	4. Chapter Three: Awkward Anyone?

It's weird, how there are no accident in the world, only what is meant to be, and what is not meant to be. ~ SweetSoul3155

* * *

(I found a song that inspired me somehow, Sometimes – Skillet,)

**A/N: Thank-you 4everanime! I loved the suggestion and I love how patient you all are, I will try and make this longer, just for you! **

**I enjoy the reviews and the criticism as long as you don't verbally tear this story down.**

* * *

~ Ahiru's Prov. ~

Pulling back from the hug, you grin as it really, REALLY hit you. You're _HUMAN! _You felt like laughing and jumping around. Suddenly something else struck you; you only had a _shirt_ on! Yelping, you rush into a bush blushing. Fakir stands there for a few moments before realizing,

**.: Fakir's Thoughts:._ 'Wait...…!'_**

His face turns red and he looks away and mutters, "Ah, um, Ahiru, let's get back to the house and get you in some more clothes…" Poking your head out, you nod and feeling self-conscience cross your arms in front of your chest and begin walking with Fakir back to the house.

Twitching from the silence, you final say, "Fakir, I thought you got over your moody silence." He pauses and you crash into his back. He looks back and you are cradling your forehead while anime-crying. Smirking, he replies, "I thought you got over your clumsiness, Moron." the total tone of affection in the last word made you grin as he gave you a hand up. He pulled a little too hard and you crash into his chest. Blushing heavily, you look up and see him smiling. "See? So clumsy, let's go, the house is near." He tugged on your hand, breaking you out of your trance. Stumbling along, you get to the back door where the kitchen was and Fakir pushes it open.

Unfortunately, Charon happened to be making lunch in there. He turned to the both of you, blinked twice, and then slapped his head, muttering, "What is wrong with you kids today, Fakir, you better have used protection. And get her some clothes for goodness sakes! She must be cold!" Both of your faces reverted to red as Fakir ran into the house to get your clothes. Crossing your arms again, you rush after him, up the steps to where you heard a bunch of sounds. He steps out of his room and hands you some clothes without look at you.

* * *

Still blushing, you peck his cheek whispering, "Thank-you," and rush into his room, closing the door behind you. Sighing in relief, you quickly change into the clothes and smile. They were a little bit loose. Bringing the sleeve to your nose, you breathe in his scent and melt, _'He always smelled so good,'_ Opening the door, you see him leaning against the other wall. He smiles as he looks at you in his clothes. Teasingly, you say, "My Fakir, you got to eat more! Your clothes practically fit me!" As you scolded him fakely, you couldn't stop the blush taking over your face as the memory of what you just did lingered in your mind. That same blush mimicked on his face as he grunted and moved his head in a 'Let's go' action to the stairs.

As you went down the steps, you inevitably tripped on the last one just as Fakir turned to you from the bottom. Then gravity did the rest as you took him down to the floor with you. Your lips landed on his as he held you in an awkward position with his hands on the back of your thighs as your hands laid flat against his chest, clutching his shirt. Unfortunately, the bad luck streak continued, Charon just happened to come into the room right at that moment and was openly gapping at you two.

* * *

_'Man, bad luck is my best friend or what today!'_


	5. Chapter Four: What?

**Authors Note: Okay guys, you really need to read this, this chapter contains some disturbing images when you think about it, but it is important to the story in the future. Be warned, and this chapter is also more serious than the other.**

**(The song now was 'Have Faith In Me – A Day to Remember' Listen to it, it really is inspiration to this.)**

**Have fun reading!**

**~ SweetSoul3155**

**

* * *

**

**.: Ahiru's Prov. :.**

_(Read Note)_

The suddenly, everything paused; you look around and see everything frozen. Charon still and gawking at where your forms were, Fakir with a flaming red face looking at his father figure. You chewed on your lip and felt a need to go outside the house. You push yourself up and slide free of Fakir's grasp on you and stood. Running out the front door, you look around till you see the bridge nearby, and then ran to it seeing a familiar figure on it. It was Drosselmeyer.

Your hand covered your mouth as if to cover your gasp of surprise. Drosselmeyer turns to you and welcomes, "Ah, my little duck, how are you? It seems you've caught yourself in someone else's story, so I came and dropped by." Still frozen by shock, you could barely process what the cryptic old writer was saying. _'Another…story?'_ Your eyes widen as you demand, "What do you mean? I-I don't understand, why are you telling me this?" He just smiles and strode closer to you.

As he raised his hand, you shut your eyes, afraid. What you didn't expect was him to pet your head a bit and answer, "Well, my cute ex-puppet, when I saw what was happening, I became enraged that someone would steal MY characters for their story, so I came into the story to tell you, I shall help you escape this possible tragedy. After all, I am still the only one who can mess with you and my adorable grandson. I have every right as your future grandfather-in-law." Your eyes slam open as an intense heat took over your face.

You stare into his grinning face as your jaw drops open. _'WHAT?' _ Was the only coherent thought running through your mind as you see him grin wider. "Ah, ah, ahhhh, you should really close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies." Embarrassed, you close it, but then give him a scrutiny look, trying to judge if he was telling the truth.

* * *

(Gore mention in here.)

* * *

You see his face change from amusement to pondering as he outwardly commented, "You know, the story of the Prince and the Raven? It was never meant to end in tragedy. I felt bitter when they sliced my hands off. I died from the blood loss, all of it left my body, and from what they did after, cutting off my dead head, made me especially livid, so I bide my time, waiting for someone like you to come along to exact my revenge on them." Shocked beyond word, you could only stand; electrocuted to stillness as you eyes appraised the dead man in front of you in a new light.

'_No one ever asked what happened before, how Drosselmeyer became what he was today.'_ You thought.

The amusement was back in his eyes, "Well, little Ahiru," He said slowly, "it is time for me to part," A door/clock appeared out of nowhere, the door opened into a swirl of colors, mixing in a shimmering radiance. Before he stepped in, he paused and turned, heading to you, he pulled something out of his robes, and placed it in your hands.

It was a book.

"Write in it if you need to talk to me, it will absorb the ink and I will write back a reply." He added, strode back to the clock, about to enter backwards when he spotted something.

_A person in a white cloak._

"AHIRU! RU-" He tried to say, but then the door shut on him and disappeared. The person in the cloak began to walk to you. Time was back to normal, as the water under the bridge began to run again, and you took a step back, then you turned to run away but you saw another person standing two feet from you. Looking back, you see two instead of one cloaked person, same result when looking back to the previous place you planned to escape. You were backed slowly to the middle of the bridge, trapped near the wall of rocks to keep people from falling over the edge.

They had you surrounded.

Closing your eyes in defeat, you trembled in fear.

This was it. They were going to end you, and you couldn't do anything about it.

(Yes, borrowed the idea from Harry Potter, it was genius)

Hope you liked it, Review if you can!


	6. Chapter Five: Vines and Shadows

Hiya guys, sorry that it took so long to update. High school is harder than I thought! Hope you can forgive me!

Your lovely writer,

~SweetSoul3155

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

** ~:Currently:~**

**Author:*Glares* Fakir.**

**Fakir: HOW COULD YOU PUT AHIRU IN DANGER LIKE THAT! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE, _TERRIBLE_ WRITER!**

**Autor: *AngerMarks**DoomStare**ScaryFace* FAKIR!**

**Fakir: *Pauses&RealisesWhatHeHasDone* Oh-no-**

**Author: RAWR! ** Get Back Here Fakir! *EvilLaughter***

***Rue appears while hiding behind a desk***

**Rue: SweetSoul3155-(Fakir: SHE IS _NOT_ SWEET! Author: _FAKIR!_ *WhipsOutAHUGEHammer*Fakir: _AHHH!_) does not own Princess Tutu, if she did, Fakir would be immortal and she would hit him all day long.**

**Author: *AppearsStandingOnTheDesk* _DANG STRAIGHT!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap:_

_They had you surrounded. _

_Closing your eyes in defeat, you trembled in fear._

_This was it. They were going to end you, and you couldn't do anything about it._

* * *

**~:Story Start:~**

* * *

"AHIRU!" Fakir appeared out of nowhere with a sword in hand.

Your knight was here to rescue you.

Fakir slashed at the four in cloaks but miraculously, they all leaned back to dodge it simultaneously. Though this shocked Fakir, he got into his well practiced stance in front of you and glared at the people in cloaks. They straitened themselves out and backed away with a couple of steps. Then, they began chanting wordlessly in a beat.

It was in an instant that you could hear your heartbeat in your ears going at the same beat as the chanting. A golden glow consumed you that soon turned into a startling dark red.

They were forcing you to change.

"Fakir! Get away now!" He spun around to see you captured in their spell. Vines extended from your necklace, turning black as they clung around you. You hissed in pain as some of those vines became your ballet shoes. Thorns pushed out of the vines and into your skin, forcing you to bleed. The regular Tutu outfit you had became completely stained in your blood. Rivulets of in ran down your back, lacerations left on your once beautiful and pale skin.

You were no longer in control of yourself. You could feel the vines moving your arms behind you and retrieving blood-stained fans with sharp feathers at the edges.

The four in white cloaks chuckled anticipatedly at the battle that was to insure. Tears pricked at your eyes as you whisper "Run, Fakir." Then with a surprising swiftness, you slashed at Fakir causing a gash to appear on his arm. He grabbed onto his arm as he jumped back a few feet cursing. His expression slipped back into a serious face and he gave you a hard eye, "Ahiru, I will not leave you alone. I promised to stand with you no matter what." He sheathed his sword, and then posed in the position for "love". Tears welled up and spelt down your face, turning your dark blue eyes into a sky blue.

He loves you.

You felt yourself move again, and screamed "No! NONONONONO!" A golden glow exploded from your pendent and settled onto your costume. The vines disappeared, and were replaced in golden streaks along your tutu. The scars vanished, and the blood once absorbed into your tutu drained, leaving it a pure beautiful white.

You could feel yourself fall forward, straight into Fakir's arms. "Ahiru!" he exclaimed. "I'm okay Fakir, I am just…very…" You spoke weakly before you fell asleep. He smiled slightly, and brushed your hair from your face and picked you up bridal style.

In a sudden realization, Fakir whipped around to see the cloaked people had vanished, leaving no trace behind. His eyes turned to slits as he thought, _'Never again will they get her. I swear it on my honor as a knight.'_

* * *

"Ahiru? Are you doing well in there?" Fakir questioned through the door. Currently you were in the tub, soaking your soar muscles from the fight. You had woken fifteen minutes prier and were now contemplating your humanity.

It's been a long time since you've been in this body.

You took your time to examine yourself in a mirror before bathing and were surprised at the significant difference. Your hair was on of two surprising factors. It had long grown farther than you thought, having turned into a firey red-orange: reached your knees in length. The added chest in front was like a huge wake up call to you. Normally ballerina's didn't typically have much of a chest, since they worked so had that even the fat in there burned off, but you had one.

What a wonder.

"Ahiru?" Fakir exclaimed a little louder. Broken from your train of thoughts, you answer back slightly annoyed, slightly touched, "Fakir, I'm fine! Go eat or something! You haven't eaten all day!" You heard a sigh and footsteps leaving the door. 'Men.' you scoffed in your mind. Now THEY were a complicated creature. When you started to think of Fakir, you sighed and you felt like you could barely breath. He, Fakir, had posed "love" to her! She always thought her love was one-sided! Giggling, you sunk into the tub a bit more purring in contentment.

Today had been a long day.

"Ahiru! I made food! Hurry up!" Fakir yelled from the kitchen as the fragrance from the food slipped under the door into your nostrils.

As you rushed to get out and get change, you never noticed that their was something watching your every movement, deep within the shadows of the town, in a place long forgotten, full of ancient sadness and sorrow.


End file.
